Colis mystère
by ToileDAraignee
Summary: Luffy commande un colis surprise sur une partie interdite du Web. Alors qu'il regarde son contenu, lui, ses frères et ses amis vont faire des découvertes terrifiantes... [UA et mention de yaoi]


Luffy n'était pas si innocent que certains le pensait. Ses frères le savait très bien d'ailleurs: quelle n'avait pas été leur surprise, pour ne pas dire leur choc, quand ils avaient apprit, par le plus grand des hasards, en la personne de Nami que leur cher petit frère avait un petit copain. Et pas n'importe lequel non. Il s'agissait d'un chirurgien exerçant en toute illégalité.

Ace et Sabo avaient déjà tenté de les faire rompre jugeant que cet homme n'était pas convenable pour lui mais Luffy n'avait rien voulu entendre. Ce ne fut que par la persuasion de son meilleur ami Usopp et les mots rassurants de Sanji et Zoro qui avaient juré sur leur vie et leur honneur de garder l'œil ouvert que les deux jeunes hommes finirent par accepter, difficilement, la relation de Luffy et du médecin.

Ils pensaient qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire. Mais si, il pouvait y avoir pire. Bien plus pire que le fait que leur soi-disant innocent frangin s'envoyant en l'air avec un homme douteux et sûrement psychopathe, selon leus deux frères, et de sept ans son aîné.

Depuis qu'il connaissait Franky, Luffy était devenu un as en ce qui concerne le Web car son ami était informaticien à ses heures perdues. Il lui avait montré un peu de tout ce qu'Internet regorgeait, excepté les sites pornos car Franky n'y allait jamais et qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de soucis avec les frères aînés de son « super pote ».

Mais Ace, Sabo ainsi que toutes les autres personnes présentes ce jour-là, Franky comprit, auraient préférés que Luffy soit allé leur montrer du porno que ce qu'il avait rapporté...

« Bon, Luffy, je vais te parler d'un autre endroit de l'Internet. Mais je te préviens de suite, il ne faut super pas y aller !

\- Pourquoi ? demanda innocemment son ami.

\- Vois-tu l'expression la partie immergée de l'iceberg ?

\- Iceburg ? Il vient faire quoi là ?

\- IceBERG, crétin ! Le gros bloc de glace qui est dérive en Antarctique ! Iceburg... pourquoi pas Iceburger tant qu'on y est ? Attends... un hamburger glacé ? Hé mais c'est parfait pour l'été ! Quel super concept ! Mais je m'égare un peu là. D'ailleurs, pourquoi je parlais d'iceberg ? Ah oui ! Bon, vois-tu Luffy, prenons l'exemple qu'Internet soit un énorme bloc de glace et que la partie visible représente l'Internet que je t'ai montré. Tu suis ?

\- Ouaip. Mais donc la partie sous l'eau c'est quoi ?

\- J'y viens. Il s'agit du Deep Web. Cet endroit caché de l'Internet est accessible via un serveur particulier mais c'est aussi un endroit super dangereux. Pourquoi tu dois te demander ? Et bien, on y trouve pleins de choses super horrible ou complètement illégales. Par exemple, on peut acheter de la drogue, des armes, commanditer un tueur à gages, regarder des vidéos de tortures et même s'acheter des organes humains et des trucs super louches et j'en passe.

\- Mais c'est pas cool ce truc, Franky !

\- Je sais, c'est pourquoi je veux que tu le connaisse. Je vais t'expliquer comment t'y rendre mais je t'interdis t'y aller, Luffy ! C'est clair ? Si je te montre comment faire c'est justement pour t'en protéger.

\- D'accord, Franky.

\- Très bien alors voilà comment on fait. »

Cette histoire aurait très bien, et aurait dû, en rester là mais Luffy était trop curieux. Et c'est ainsi que la pire après-midi de leur vie débuta pour Ace, Sabo et leurs amis.

* * *

Les deux frères avaient invité la bande d'amis de leur petit frère passer la journée avec eux. Luffy s'était absenté rapidement pour aller chercher un truc dans un point relais et les autres attendaient son retour.

« Tu sais ce qu'il a pût commander ? demanda Ussop à Ace.

\- J'en sais rien. Luffy est grand il achète ce qu'il lui plait. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait ramener de pire qu'une babiole bizarroïde dénichée de on ne sait où ? répondu Ace en avalant une gorgée de soda. »

Tout le monde hocha la tête pour approuver. En effet, il ne pourrait ramener rien de pire. Normalement.

Quand Luffy rentra. Il portait un énorme colis.

« Et bien, tu as fais un sacré achat, Luffy ! s'exclama Sabo en voyant la taille du paquet.

\- Ça t'a coûté combien ? demanda par curiosité Sanji.

\- 200 dollars je crois ou 250 je sais plus.

\- 200 dollars ? fit Nami surprise.

\- Mais tu as acheté quoi pour une somme pareille ? lui demanda Chopper perplexe.

\- Je sais pas.

\- Comment ça tu sais pas ? répliqua Zoro. T'es quand même fichu de savoir ce que tu as acheté !

\- Bah non c'est un colis mystère ! »

À ces mots, Franky écarquilla légèrement les yeux et lui demanda d'une voix d'où pointait une légère angoisse:

« Luffy, tu n'as pas été à l'endroit que je t'ai parlé la dernière fois que tu es venu me voir ?

\- Le Deep Web ? Et bien désolé, Franky mais si. C'était trop tentant d'acheter une boîte surprise ! »

À l'entente des mots Deep Web, les regards s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et Sabo fut le premier à réagir:

« Luffy, tu sais ce qu'est le Deep Web ?

\- Ouais un endroit qui vend et propose pleins de choses illégales.

\- Exactement, fit Ace, alors pourquoi t'es allé dessus ?

\- Pour les boites surprises ! Promis j'ai rien acheté d'illégal !

\- Techniquement, intervenu Zoro, tu n'en sais rien.

\- Je suis d'accord avec tête de pelouse pour ce coup, continua Sanji, c'est très dangereux d'acheter sur le Deep Web. Tu ignore complètement ce qu'il peut y avoir dans ce carton. Ça peut vraiment être tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Sanji a raison, continua Franky, c'est super risqué d'acheter ce genre de boîte.

\- Je ne sais pas si techniquement si il avait acheté autre chose sur le Deep Web aurait été mieux, dit Brook.

\- Bah, c'est moins pire que regarder du porno, non ? fit Luffy. »

Tout le monde se regarda avant de se claquer la main sur les yeux de désespoir.

« Je ne crois pas non, lui fit savoir Ussop

\- Luffy, intervenu Robin d'une voix calme et sérieuse. Je sais que tu dois penser qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant dans ce carton mais crois-moi ce n'est pas le cas. Je connais quelques personnes qui ont acheté des boites surprises sur le Deep Web. Elles en sont sorties traumatisées ou horrifiées de ce qu'il y avait dedans. Tu ferais peut-être mieux de ne pas y toucher. »

Robin était sans doute celle que Luffy écoutait le plus. Néanmoins, la curiosité était trop forte même pour cette femme qui semblait formidable. Aussi son ami décida malgré tout d'ouvrir le fameux colis. Sabo alla donc chercher des gants en latex pour tous ceux qui voudrait manipuler ce que contenait le carton.

Ce fut donc armé d'une paire de ciseaux que Luffy ouvrit le paquet.

Et quand il l'ouvrit, une odeur absolument épouvantable s'en dégagea.

« Ça pue ! s'exclama Ace qui se leva pour ouvrir la fenêtre.

\- Quelle horreur, murmura Nami. C'est quoi cette odeur affreuse ?

\- Décomposition, lui répondu Brook qui ne semblait nullement dérangé par l'odeur.

\- La vache, fit Sanji en ventilant l'air devant lui avec sa main. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a là dedans mais ça fouette !

\- Ça commence bien, soupira Zoro une main sur le nez.

\- Beurk, pleurnicha Chopper qui avait fourré son nez dans son haut.

\- Luffy, fit Usopp, déballe les trucs qu'on en finisse vite. »

Son ami s'exécuta et commença par en sortir un petit coffret en bois sombre avec une clé dans la serrure. Il l'ouvrit pour en trouver un petit sachet contenant des pilules bleues.

« C'est quoi ça ? voulu savoir Chopper.

\- De la drogue sans doute, répondu Brook.

\- Ou des médicaments de contrebande, fit Robin.

\- Enfin, on va pas y toucher, décréta Sabo. On sait pas ce que c'est ça peut être dangereux.

\- Ouais, confirma Ace. Poubelle direct.

\- Non, intervenu Sanji. Dans les toilettes. On ne sait jamais si quelqu'un ouvre le sac poubelle pour une raison ou une autre et trouve ces pilules.

\- Bonne idée, fit Nami.

\- On ferait mieux de faire ça à la fin, dit Zoro. Sait-on jamais quels genres de merdes on peut encore trouver dans ce carton.

\- Pas faux, admit Ace. Je vais chercher une bassine pour mettre les trucs à jeter dedans. »

Une fois les pilules dans la bassine, Luffy récupéra un autre sachet avec un collier dedans.

« On dirait un chapelet, examina Brook une fois le collier déballé.

\- Je ne veux pas savoir d'où il vient, lâcha Nami. Ça vaut pas grand-chose en plus.

\- Mettons le de côté, décida Franky. On peut le garder je suppose.

\- Ok, machin suivant, ordonna Ace. »

Son petit frère obéit et en sortit un sac pour enfant de couleur bleu avec un dessin représentant Spiderman dessus.

« J'aime pas ça, lâcha Chopper.

\- Pourvu qu'on trouve rien d'horrible là-dedans, pria Nami. »

Luffy l'ouvrit et en sortit une trousse en cuir beige qui semblait plutôt ancienne au vue des traces d'usure dessus. Il en sortit aussi un classeur gris qui semblait neuf et des vêtements dans un sachet plastique en plus d'un morceau de plastique avec une poudre blanche dedans.

« La poudre va dans les chiottes, décida Ace en la mettant dans la bassine. »

Sabo ouvrit la trousse et en sortit un stylo quatre couleurs un peu abîmé avant de poser sa main sur un morceau de métal lisse. Il se sortit. Il s'agissait d'un canif. Il déplia la lame. Elle était propre et le tout semblait n'avoir jamais servit. Il en sortit aussi un morceau de papier avec le mot Death dessus écrit dans une encre noir baveuse. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans cette trousse. Ace de déballa les vêtements. C'était ceux d'un enfant au vu de leur petite taille et tout le monde put nettement distinguer sur la chemise à carreaux bleus et verts des taches d'un rouge brunâtre très étendues.

« Du sang, murmura Usopp qui en était presque devenu blanc.

\- Et pas qu'un peu, confirma Zoro qui avait lui-même perdu un peu de couleur.

\- C'est affreux, gémit Chopper. »

Personne ne voulait imaginer ce qui avait bien pût se produire pour que ce sang se trouve sur la chemise. Surtout qu'elle avait de fines entailles à certains endroits bien précis...

« On appelle la police ? proposa Nami.

\- Attendons de voir le reste de la boîte, fit Luffy. Je veux savoir ce qui reste ! »

Ce disant, il plongea la main dans la boîte tandis que Zoro avait ouvert le classeur qui était, heureusement, vide. Luffy finit par en sortir un sac à main en cuir noir qui semblait provenir d'une marque de luxe.

« Ça doit être une contrefaçon, prédit Franky. Il y a plein de trucs contrefaits sur le Deep Web.

\- Il semble plein, observa Luffy en fouillant dedans. »

Il en sortit un petit sac contenant des médicaments qui finit directement dans la bassine, un morceau de ce qui semblait être de la craie qui termina également dans la bassine et posa sa main sur une autre chose emballée dans du plastique. Ça semblait long et dur. Il le retira et certains eurent une exclamation d'horreur. C'était un couteau de boucher taché de sang.

« Putain, jura Sanji.

\- C'est pas vrai, fit Franky.

\- Je craignais qu'on finisse par tomber sur quelque chose de ce type, dit Robin dans le plus grand des calmes.

\- Ça commence à vraiment devenir macabre, lâcha Zoro.

\- J-J'ai peur, trembla Chopper.

\- On appelle la police ? demanda à son tour Usopp.

\- Il y a encore quelque chose dans le sac, signala Luffy qui attrapa l'objet en question et le retira.

\- Un pistolet ! s'exclama Brook avec un mouvement de recul.

\- Pose ça Luffy ! s'exclama Sabo un peu paniqué à l'idée que le cran de sureté n'avait peut-être pas été mît. »

Heureusement pour tout le monde, le petit frère d'Ace et Sabo obéit et posa l'arme à feu sur la table.

« B-bon, fit Nami d'une voix mal assurée. J-je crois qu'on en a assez vu comme ça.

\- O-ouais, bégaya Usopp.

\- J-je confirme, enchérit Chopper.

\- Attendez ! Il reste encore un truc à déballer ! fit Luffy en attrapant ce qui semblait être un gros coffre en plastique. »

Il le déposa au sol.

« Il manque la clé, remarqua Sanji.

\- Ça veut mieux, fit remarquer Usopp.

\- Attendez, dit Ace, il y a encore quelque chose dans le fond du carton. »

Il le sortit et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une poupée. Un poupon plus précisément. Il portait un pyjama rose à fleurs blanches et un petit bonnet avec les motifs inversés. Elle était taché de sang elle aussi et ses yeux bleus semblaient le fixer.

« Je déteste les poupées, marmonna Ace. En plus, elle fait grave flipper celle-là. »

Il la tata un peu et sentit une grosseur dans le pyjama. Il l'ouvrit et une clé en tomba.

« Je crois qu'on a la clé, remarqua Sabo. »

Luffy la prit, la tourna dans la serrure et le coffre s'ouvrît.

« Génial, s'exclamât-il, merci, Ace !

\- Pas sûr que tu devrais me remercier, marmonna le concerné qui reposait la poupée dans le carton. »

Son frère ne l'écoutait déjà plus et ouvrit rapidement le coffre dévoré par la curiosité de ce qu'il pouvait bien refermer.

Il y découvrit un sachet comme ceux utilisé pour la congélation. Il l'ouvrit et une odeur pestilentielle envahit la pièce donnant les larmes aux yeux aux personnes présentes.

« Ça pue la mort ! s'exclama Sanji. C'est quoi ce truc ?

\- De la viande.

\- De la viande ? répéta Nami perplexe. Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça.

\- Mais si c'est ça ! »

Sabo alla voir de quoi il retournait, une main sur ses voies respiratoires, et quand il vit de quoi il était question, son teint vira au blanc neige.

« C'est un cœur humain ! criât-il créant un instant de stupeur puis de panique quasi-générale.

\- Un cœur humain ? répéta Zoro. Bon sang !

\- Putain... jura Franky.

\- Je crois que je vais être malade, avertit Usopp.

\- Qui serait assez taré pour mettre une cœur humain dans un sachet de congélation ? demanda Ace qui ventilait l'air avec un papier.

\- La vraie question est surtout à qui il appartient, répliqua Luffy. Il faudrait voir si quelqu'un n'a pas perdu son cœur pour lui rendre. »

Un soupir d'exaspération général fut la seule réponse. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre...

\- Il y a d'autres morceaux de cadavre, avertit Sabo. On dirait qu'il y a presque tout un corps humain là-dedans.

\- Oh putain, jura Ace.

\- On appelle la police ? demanda Brook.

\- Ouais va falloir là, répondu Sanji.

\- On n'a qu'à appeler Papy, proposa Luffy. Il saura quoi faire.

\- Bonne idée, approuva Sabo.

\- Ouais, continua Ace, pour une fois qu'il va servir à quelque chose. Je vais l'appeler. »

Il attrapa son téléphone et composa un numéro. Deux sonneries retentirent avant qu'on ne décroche.

« T'es là, le vieux ? fit Ace. On a besoin de toi nous avons un gros problème.

\- Gros problème ? Genre comment ?

\- Un cadavre dans un coffre.

\- Pardon ?

\- Deep Web. Pose pas de questions.

\- Luffy je suppose.

\- Ouais.

\- Merde. »

* * *

« Il va quand même falloir m'expliquer comment cet abrutit est arrivé sur le Deep Web ! »

Garp fulminait. Quand il était arrivé, il avait de suite dû contacter son équipe pour tout enlever et interroger les personnes présentes. Il avait ensuite été obligé de passer quelques coups de fil pour que cette affaire soit le plus possible étouffée et que son petit-fils ne soit pas inquiété. À présent, il estimait qu'il lui fallait des explications pertinentes.

« C'est de ma faute, monsieur Garp, avoua Franky. Je voulais juste lui en parler et lui montrer comment y aller non pas pour qu'il y aille mais justement pour le dissuader d'y aller.

\- Ouais bah ça a eu l'effet inverse, commenta Usopp. »

Le policier soupira.

« Que je n'entende plus une affaire de ce genre. »

Une fois le vieux grincheux partit, tout le monde poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Putain, Luffy ! fit Zoro. T'as manqué de peu de te mettre dans la merde.

\- Déjà ça, fit Nami. Mais ce n'est pas le problème: tu es allé sur une partie interdite du Net.

\- Si encore il s'était contenté de regarder ça pouvait passer, remarqua Sanji.

\- Pas question que tu retournes sur le Deep Web, Luffy ! ordonna fermement Sabo.

\- Et surtout, ne ramène plus jamais de colis mystère, renchérit Ace. »

Ça c'était sûr et tout le monde comptait bien qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise jamais.

* * *

Salut ! Voici donc un petit one shot sur le Deep Web avec nos chers Chapeaux de paille et nos deux hommes inflammables.

Pourquoi le Deep Web ? Et bien je trouvais ça plutôt amusant d'écrire dessus. Alors pour les boîtes surprises, il y en a pas mal de vidéos qui circulent sur YouTube en ce moment sur des personnes déballant des colis mystères venant du Deep Web. J'ai donc voulu m'en inspirer pour cet one shot. Et oui: il y a des trucs vraiment chelous dans ce genre de colis.


End file.
